ATREVES DE LAS DIMENSIONES
by temapao21
Summary: En una escuela comun y corrienre con alumnos igualmente comunes y corrientes existe un grupo de amigas que apartentan ser normales pero por causa de un pequeño axidente sus vidas cambiaran por completo dandose cuenta que en realidad son muy diferentes a una persona normal. Pasaran por advesidades viajando por diferentes dimensiones, poniendo asi sus vidas y su amistad en juego


**HOLA BUENO PUES ES UNA HISTORIA QUE INVENTE DONDE METO A UNAS AMIGAS Y A MI JUNTO CON VARIOS PERSONAJES DE ANIME**

**NEGRITAS.-PENSAMIENTO**

**MAYUSCULAS.- LO QUE YO OPINO JEJE**

**Protagonistas **

**Elyot- Vianey**

**Ino- Dulce **

**Shadow-Sharon**

**Hachi- Paola osease yo**

**Capitulo 1.- Un día normal**

En una escuela llamada escuela del olvido se encontraban 4 chicas que tenían algo entre manos…. Un papel donde anotaban a lugares a los que podrían ir el fin de semana ya que el lunes de la semana entrante no tenían clases así que iban a planear un mini viaje

Ino: Muy bien y a donde vamos a ir?

(Se hace un silencio)

Hachi:…. Elyot ya viste naruto? Se está poniendo bien bueno (cabe aclarar que esto sí es algo apegado a la realidad)

Elyot: Ya lo voy a ver hoy… bueno eso si mi prima me lo deja ver

Hachi: eso lo llevas diciendo desde hace más de 2 semanas

(Comienzan a discutir pero Ino ya se había desesperado)

Ino: HAGANME CASO¡

(Una niña que llosa acostada a una costada a lado de Ino brinca del susto)(pues rica siestecita se estaba dando)

Shadow: hay wey no espantes ya dalay bueno yo quiero ir a jugar básquet

Ino: Shadow… estamos hablando de ir a un viajecito no de ir a jugar básquet lo cuales lo único que hacemos cuando salimos así que ubícate shadow hubiiicate

(Shadow con cara de ¬_¬)

Elyot: Hay que ir a la cueva del diablo

(Hachi asustada)

Hachi: Es...te n...o me...jor e...so otro dia estee hay que ir al bosque pero no de noche y acampar en alguna cabana

Ino: eso le quitaría algo de chiste pero ya que quien está a favor?

(Todos alzaron las manos excepto Elyot la cual estaba perdida en su mundo y Hachi le trono los dedos para que reaccionará)

Elyot: Uno con mucho chile…. ? Perdón es que me perdí en mi mundo

Todas: nooo enserio? ¬_¬

Shadow: entonces Elyot? Si vas al bosque o no?

Elyot: a si claro solo pido permiso y listo

(Siguen con su plática)

Persona X: A ver el grupito cerca de la ventana cuando planean poner atención?

Shadow: (sin voltear a ver a la persona) ahorita es que esta buena la platica

(todas las demás la tratan de callar y rápido deshacen la bolita y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares mientras que Shadow se queda con cara de que pedo y cuando reacciona se voltea asustada y la persona se le queda viendo feo)

Shadow: perdón maestra Pacheco ya ponemos atención

(A Ino se le sale una risita, Elyot y Hachi la siguen pues su risa es contagiosa)

Maestra Pacheco: de acuerdo continuemos con la clase señorita Hachi podría pasar a contestar lo del pizarrón?

(Hachi se queda pasmada y se levanta lentamente cuchicheando "siempre yo, siempre yo" se detiene al frente del pizarrón viendo hacia abajo, levanta la cabeza y …se queda con cara de WTF) (APARECIAN VARIAS OPERACIONES CIENTIFICAS Y TENIA QUE RESOLVERLAS DICIENDO SI ERA ACIDO O BASE Y SI ERA SAL NOMAL Y TENIA QUE PONER LO QUE PRODUCIA ETC HAY TODO UN CHOROMAREADOR) (ELLA VEIA ALGO ASI ¡! #$%^&*()_+}|"{)

**Hachi: hay dios que quiere decir eso no entiendo nada parece escritura azteca…. Que hago, que hago?**

Hachi: puedo ir al baño?

Maestra Pacheco: vaya cuando termine de hacer lo que aparece en el pizarrón

**Hahi: chin no me pude salir con la mía**

**Maestra Pacheco: jajá ahora si no te me escapas te tengo donde yo quería buajajaja (risa malvada)**

**Elyot: vamos Hachi tu puedes**

**Shadow: hay se ve muy difícil pero no importa vamos Hachi**

**Ino: hay el chavo que conocí en la fiesta estaba bien guapo me regresara la llamada?**

(Se hace el silencio y suena la campana y la maestra se queda con cara de WHAT? Mientras que Hachi da de brincos felizmente por su victoria con su banderita en mano) (salen de la escuela)

Elyot: salvada que te diste suertudota

Hachi: jajá lo sé, todo estaba fríamente calculado a y por cierto en que quedo lo del viajecito

Ino: es que ya sabes cuando uno tiene que dormir pues tiene que dormir

Shadow: si dormir y comer es primero

Elyot y Hachi: hay no ma..ma osa pero si es cierto lo de la comida

(Elyot sale corriendo en busca de un árbol y lo toca y grita)

Elyot: toco madera me debes un chocolate

Hachi: haaa? Ya van 98chocolates que te debo ¬¬

Elyot: y me los vas a pagar verdad? (le dice meneándola de la playera)

Hachi: te dije desde el primer chocolate que no te iba apagar nada

(mientras ellas discutían Shadow e Ino se fueron)

Elyot: culeras se fueron sin despedirse

Hachi: si, ya ni modo bye nos vemos mañana

(las dos se marchan cada quien para su casita) (PERO NOSOTROS IREMOS CON ELYOT) (ya en la noche en la casa de Elyot)

**Elyot: mmm que me llevare mañana? Mmm unos dulces o unas papas o un jugo o mis mangas y series… creo que todas jeje** (suena su celular)

Elyot: Hola si quien habla?

Persona X: (ALGO LE DICE XP)

Elyot: (asustada) que? No puede ser pero como…

CONTINUARA….

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN O DENLE ME GUSTA PARA VER SI PUBLICO LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS


End file.
